


My Heroine

by Momma_Time



Series: Heroes Of Bullshit [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, Soft washington, There's a bit of violence and blood, This fandom doesn't have enough lesbians, Trans woman lafayette, Washette - Freeform, bc I needed lesbian washette, cis woman washington, first black woman president washington, heart eyes, lafayette is a superhero, look at my bbys, not too much I don't think, so this is sort of a gift to myself fic, soft lafayette, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Washington is kidnapped and the ransom is a terrorist prisoner trade-off.A French super woman is here to save the day...and kick some ass.Formally Father_Time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written trans characters before, but it's come to my attention that there isn't enough trans representation in gender bend fics. I'm basing this on what I've seen in fanfics before. I really hope I did this right and if I have in any way botched this up and misrepresented the trans community, please do not hesitate to correct me. I want to make this an accurate and safe fic for you guys and I can't do that if I screw up and no one tells me.
> 
> Anyway, I see a lot of NB Lafayette but never Marquess Lafayette.

It wasn't every day that a superhero saved the president. And of course, it was an over the top, spy thriller worthy rescue. No one had to know that it was the French ambassador that had saved the president, but it would certainly strengthen relationships between the two nations. And no one knew, but the president herself. You see, this rescue could also be worthy of an overdramatic romance novel.

They had been pining over one another for a while now, although neither acted on the attraction...much. The French ambassador was a flirty woman, and America's first black female president could not help but be flustered by their compliments. The president was a busy woman, and she never thought that she would ever find someone that caught her attention enough to be worth her time while she was the president. The ambassador's enthusiasm was infectious, and her smile brightened a room more than the sun. Lafayette was one of the kindest people she knew, and she was fantastic when it came to strategy.

Washington didn't know when it happened, but when she fell, she fell hard. Her affection for the ambassador could be seen from a mile away; she was so obvious.

When she'd been kidnapped from a gala, Washington wasn't too proud to admit that she had been terrified. Any human would feel that carnal emotion when faced with a gun pointed at their forehead and tied up just this side of too tightly. She'd been "roughed up," which meant that she was halfway to black and blue and Washington was about eighty percent sure that she had a small laceration on her head. Maybe. She was a little dazed from the beating and how surreal this was and wasn't sure if that was blood or if she was imagining it.

They forced her onto her knees, and she stayed like that for hours. Washington had long since lost the feeling in her legs, but she was so numb that she didn't care anymore. To top it off, they were in an abandoned building's basement in the dead of winter, and she didn't have a shred of outerwear to keep her warm; Washington was sure she was going to come down with something after this.

She glanced down at the deep blue gown she was wearing, focusing on the shine of the rhinestones sewn along the swooping neckline that were not covered in blood or torn off. Staring at them didn't help much, but it was better than nothing; Washington didn't want to face her captors at the moment if she could avoid it, although this didn't mean she didn't keep her head held high for most of her stay. She was a proud woman, defiant in the face of such cruelty, but there was a time and a place for that and now was not the time to start an argument with them.

The whole debacle was for a terrorist group to have a hostage exchange. Washington was not a woman to make deals with terrorist and didn't plan ever to become a president that did, even for the sake of her life. She'd rather go down than trade terrible killers to save herself. But she was realistic. Her cabinet would trade people for her life in a heartbeat, no matter what she wanted. Jefferson was her designated survivor, with Hamilton to be the second after Jefferson. Both were level headed, but Adams would be the one to break immediately. They may not always agree, but Adams wouldn't throw her under the bus.

Washington could hear their conversations; the deadline was coming up for the nation to make a decision and Washington held out hope that they'd refuse a trade. She shivered. Her captors would think it was from the cold, but Washington knew that it wasn't the only reason. When they were down to an hour left, there was a commotion by the entrance. It was seconds later that a blue blur burst into the basement, taking out captors in quick succession. Washington briefly wondered if they'd be able to stop the kidnappers from killing her in reaction to the attack, a desperate attempt to stop whoever was beating them down.

"As beautiful as she looks on her knees, I didn't quite imagine it to be in this situation," they said. Washington managed to raise her eyes to meet those of her masked rescuer, who was currently tying up the criminals. She knew that smile and French accent anywhere...

Only when they were restrained, and Washington knew she was safe did she finally give in to the exhaustion and black out. She heard the woman calling out to her in a panic before Washington felt nothing.

\--

She woke in a hospital bed in a bleached white room that had that cringe-worthy sterile smell to it. Washington wrinkled her nose and forced her eyes open to take in her surroundings. Yes, it was a hospital room.

And she felt sore everywhere.

She looked to the IV coming from her left hand and let her gaze drift upward to the angry red marks on her wrist from where she'd been restrained. Washington knew that there would be marks like that on her ankles and elsewhere too, but the whole thing was still a little hazy. Damn, these were good painkillers. They didn't do much for the deep aches, but at least the worst of it was dulled.

Next, her gaze drifted to the warm body that had fallen asleep in their chair next to her, slumped over Washington's bed as they slept. The curly, dark hair pulled back into a messy bun was all she needed to know to recognize who was with her. Slowly, she raised her hand and gently ran a hand over the woman's shoulders and back. Real. It was all real. It only took a moment of this for Lafayette to startle awake and pop her head up to peer at Washington. When she shook the sleep off enough, Lafayette launched herself at Washington and hugged her tightly. She forgot that Washington was injured, but the president didn't care; it was so nice to be held for a moment that she could look passed the pain from the embrace.

"I'm glad your safe."

"Makes two of us," Washington rasped. They held one another in silence a moment and then Washington spoke up. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

Lafayette pulled back, grinning at Washington, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course not."

They both laughed quietly, and Lafayette pressed her forehead against Washington's, sighing softly. The silence wasn't so bad, and both found comfort in it. They were both safe and sound; that's all that mattered, and they were close enough not to always need words to express their thoughts.

However, the silence couldn't last forever and a nurse came in after a few minutes of this to check on Washington. She was elated to see that the president was awake and immediately set to giving her a once over and making sure that Washington was okay. There weren't any complications and the woman seemed relieved after checking the head wound. She left shortly after setting up an order for what Washington wanted for lunch.

Washington turned to Lafayette after the nurse had left. She was nervous to speak up about this, but after this mess, Washington didn't want to miss her chance. "About us," she started slowly. Lafayette immediately tensed and Washington was quick to calm her.

"No! Nothing bad, I hope. I was just curious if you wanted...if we were going to, um, do this? I would really like to because my word you're brilliant AND beautiful and have the biggest heart I know and--" She didn't get to finish because Lafayette silenced her with a kiss.

The woman began gushing in French, and while Washington didn't understand a word of it, she got the idea by how happy and excited the woman was. "Lafayette, I'm not fluent enough in French to catch any of that."

The woman blush. Honest to heavens blushed and Washington could see it through her burnt umber skin and it was beautiful. "I meant to say that, I would love to and damn I've wanted to hear you say that for years now and then..." She trailed off a moment, her face falling into one of concern, guarded. "Me being...trans won't be a problem...will it?"

Her nervous expression broke Washington's heart, and she wanted to know who made this gorgeous, sweet woman feel like this. Raising a hand, she cupped Lafayette's face and shook her head. "Not at all. It will never be a problem."

The woman seemed relieved and melted into Washington's hands, sighing. "Good. I was worried that you..."

"I've known since the beginning. I knew what I was asking, Lafayette." The pair smiled softly at one another, and Lafayette crawled onto the bed beside Washington, careful to not jostle her. The cuddling was nice, even if Washington was still a little tender. "So, superhero hm? And what's your alias?"

Lafayette let out the worst snort of laughter and shook her head, "No. I'm not telling."

"I'll find out eventually."

"I refuse ever to let you know my name."

"Even if I ask nicely?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll tell me if I ask nicely?"

"No." They laughed again, and Washington pulled Lafayette closer. The younger woman was more than happy to snuggle up to Washington and let out a contented sigh.

"But seriously Lafayette, what is it?"

"I am never telling you." And that was that.

\--

When Jefferson, Adams, and Hamilton dropped by later, they walked in to find the two women holding one another close. They silently slipped into the room long enough to leave the cookies, flowers, and cards and then left the women by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed lesbian fluff that wasn't Marliza and this was my solution.  
> Sorry not sorry Lin.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as ixhadbadxdays


End file.
